


V O I D

by vxlentine



Series: To find cures to our sorrows [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, and kills everyone, vanya goes insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxlentine/pseuds/vxlentine
Summary: Marie Antoinette syndrome is a condition of hair suddenly turning white. The name comes from supposed witness about the hair of Queen Marie Antoinette of France turning stark white after her capture during the French revolution. The anechoic chamber is a chamber so quiet, you go insane after spending 45 minutes inside.~or~Vanya is extraordinary.





	V O I D

**Author's Note:**

> not in connection to any other works in the series.

               _It’s too quiet It’s too quiet It’s too quiet It’s too quiet It’s too quiet It’s too quiet It’s too quiet It’s too quiet It’s too quiet It’s too quiet It’s too quiet It’s too quiet It’s too quiet It’s too quiet It’s too quiet It’s too quiet It’s too quiet It’s too quiet It’s too quiet It’s too quiet It’s too quiet It’s too quiet It’s too quiet It’s too quiet It’s too quiet It’s too quiet It’s too quiet It’s too quiet It’s too quiet It’s too quiet It’s too quiet It’s too quiet It’s too quiet It’s too loud It’s too loud It’s too loud It’s too loud It’s too loud It’s too loud It’s too loud It’s too loud It’s too loud It’s too loud It’s too loud It’s too loud It’s too loud It’s too loud It’s too loud It’s too loud It’s too loud It’s too loud It’s too loud It’s too loud It’s too loud It’s too loud It’s too loud It’s too loud It’s too loud It’s too loud It’s too loud It’s too loud It’s too loud It’s too loud It’s too loud It’s too loud It’s too loud It’s too loud It’s too loud._

Marie Antoinette syndrome is a condition of hair suddenly turning white. The name comes from supposed witness about the hair of Queen Marie Antoinette of France turning stark white after her capture during the French revolution. The anechoic chamber is a chamber so quiet, you go insane after spending 45 minutes inside.

               He didn’t usually leave her inside for longer than 15 minutes. But the mission was long, and the team needed him to monitor. He didn’t mean to leave her inside. He just needed her numb. Numb, numb, numb, numb. Leaving her in the void of the room with nothing but her own heartbeat to keep her company. The blood flow in her veins. Her intake of air. Void, void, void, void.

               There are voices in her head. _Ordinary, useless, pathetic, annoying, whiny. Void, void, void, void. Monster, numb, pills, special, extraordinary._

She screams so loud the chamber explodes and there’s nothing left to hit the floor. The house shakes, it starts to rain, and lightning sets the outside world on fire. _Burn, burn, burn._ Her white hair flows in the wind she creates, rageful and free. She wonders if the others can hear her. She can hear them. Grace rushing them out of the house, reassuring them everything’s okay.

               She’s _angry._

“Are you gonna kill me, Daddy?” she says with a grin, her finger pressed against her forehead as she watches her father struggle to hold the pistol in his hand. Pogo behind him looking sad.

               _HE DOESN’T GET TO BE SAD. THEY DON’T GET TO BE FINE. THEY DON’T DESERVE IT THEY DON’T THEY DON’T THEY DON’T._

               She slowly walks towards them, and they stumble as they walk backwards.

               “Are you gonna kill me, Daddy? Gonna kill your favorite atom bomb? Huh? Gonna trap me in another cage? Have any moves left? You can lock Klaus in a mausoleum, but you think that’ll work on me? They’re so weak, they’re so _ordinary._ I can kill them with a flick of my head. But me? Me? **_I'M EXTRAORDINARY, YOU CAN’T KILL ME!_** ”

               She’s laughing blissfully when his head explodes in a firework of blood. She’s laughing as she walks past their corpses and their blood stain her shoes.

               _The Void tried to take her but she defiled it instead._

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed :)


End file.
